En Otras Vidas
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Estar enamorado en secreto de alguien que no sabe que existes es difícil. Es todavía peor cuando ese alguien además es el inalcanzable hijo del Hokage. [SasuNaru, AU, serie, Capítulo 1, Parte 1]
1. Prólogo

∞ **Titulo: "**_**En Otras Vidas**_**"**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_.

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, **AU**, serie, fluff.

∞ **Pareja: SasuNaru.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mío ni tampoco sus elementos, Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro, simplemente hago esto por diversión y un poco de ocio.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**En OtRaS ViDaS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Prólogo**

**S**asuke tenía seis años y era el hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha.

El clan Uchiha era sumamente respetado en la aldea de Konoha, que era donde residían. Por lo tanto, desde que tenía uso de razón, Sasuke siempre había escuchado sobre lo importante que era ser un gran shinobi para mantener el orgullo de su familia y de su clan. Un buen ejemplo era su hermano mayor, Itachi, quien era un ninja sumamente reconocido y el cual Sasuke admiraba totalmente, siendo su ejemplo a seguir.

Así pues, el pequeño Sasuke estaba decidido a ser tan bueno como su hermano, por lo que cuando la ocasión se presentaba, nunca perdía la oportunidad de pedirle que le ayudase a entrenar, lo que Itachi podía hacer pocas veces ya que por lo regular siempre se encontraba ocupado con una misión tras otra.

A pesar de que practicaba a diario, en ocasiones Sasuke se frustraba, pues sentía que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no conseguía mejorar lo suficiente. Tampoco ayudaba a su moral que su padre fuese un hombre de carácter adusto, estricto, poco afectuoso y que carecía de la empatía necesaria para motivar a su hijo menor, pues en las ocasiones que había llegado a observarlo practicar, no perdía la oportunidad para criticar sus fallos, sin soltar ni una sola vez alguna palabra de aliento. Así que era prácticamente el trabajo de Mikoto el reconfortar a Sasuke; pero pese a tener una madre cariñosa, a su corta edad el pequeño Uchiha deseaba fervientemente también contar con la aprobación de su padre.

Es por eso que aquel día como usualmente hacía, Sasuke estuvo intentando dar acertadamente con los kunais a los blancos que se encontraban dibujados en los árboles del patio trasero de la casa. Como en ya otras tantas ocasiones, no consiguió dar acertadamente a todos ellos, a pesar de que llevaba algunas semanas intentándolo una y otra vez. Y como ya antes había sucedido, al pasar por allí Fugaku no perdió la oportunidad de comentar acerca del terrible trabajo que Sasuke estaba haciendo.

Después de eso, Sasuke ya no tuvo ningún ánimo para continuar con su práctica.

Algo decaído, el pequeño Uchiha decidió entonces salir de su hogar. Normalmente se habría dirigido hacia el bosque donde solían entrenar los miembros de su familia y que se encontraba aledaño hacia el área poblada donde el clan se alojaba, porque era uno de los sitios que Itachi frecuentaba con regularidad. Sin embargo lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era encontrarse con algún otro de sus familiares, ya que Sasuke sabía de antemano que su hermano no iba a estar allí, pues se encontraba fuera, llevando a cabo una de sus misiones.

Así que en cambio prefirió optar por hacer una pequeña excursión a las áreas cercanas del bosque que rodeaba la aldea. Usualmente el dar paseos en solitario entre los árboles, era capaz de hacerle encontrar una manera de despejar su joven mente.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, lo que Sasuke acabó encontrando no fue tranquilidad.

Después de haber estado caminando casi cerca de una hora, Sasuke había dado por casualidad con un claro el cual había visitado pocas veces, que se caracterizaba por tener tres grandes postes de madera fijos en el suelo. Animándose a ir un poco más lejos, el pequeño Uchiha acabó adentrándose más en el bosque y fue así como encontró ése _algo_ que ciertamente no esperaba.

Allí, en un espacio entre un grupo de grandes árboles, se hallaba un niño, que lo más distinguible sobre él era su cabello rubio, además de la ropa que llevaba puesta, que se trataba de una camiseta naranja con un espiral rojizo y pantalones cortos azules a juego con sus sandalias. Pero todo esto era algo insignificante comparado con el hecho de que aquel niño desconocido parecía estar practicando y ante la mirada interesada de Sasuke, soltó de sus manos un aluvión de shurikens que fueron a incrustarse en diferentes árboles, dejando ver que aparentemente había fallado totalmente. Sin embargo, para total sorpresa del pequeño Uchiha, aquel niño rubio procedió entonces a dar un gran salto, alcanzando el shuriken más cercano y al mismo tiempo, apoyando un pie contra el árbol, usándolo para impulsarse al siguiente árbol y recuperar así el shuriken siguiente. El niño rubio continuó así hasta que finalmente tomó el último de ellos, dejándose caer al suelo con facilidad.

Cautivado, Sasuke comenzó a acercarse más y más para poder observar mejor al otro infante y de ese modo, cuando el rubio volvió a arrojar nuevamente todos los shurikens, en esta ocasión el pequeño Uchiha fue capaz de ver mejor hacia donde habían ido a parar, dándose cuenta de que no había marcas en ninguno de los árboles, lo que quería decir que los shurikens se habían incrustado en el mismo sitio que la primera vez.

Sasuke quedó completamente fascinado, pues si hubiese visto hacer eso a alguien de mayor edad, como un adulto o un joven genin, aquello no tendría mucho interés, no obstante aquel niño no parecía ser mayor que él, por lo que atraído y queriendo observar desde más cerca, avanzó unos pasos más sin fijarse demasiado en donde pisaba, por lo cual no fue sorpresa que acabase aplastando unas cuantas ramas, cosa que ni siquiera notó pero que fue suficiente para llamar la atención del otro niño, que se giró al instante hacia su dirección.

El pequeño Uchiha se quedó paralizado, sin saber realmente qué hacer o decir, sin embargo no necesitó pensar demasiado ya que el rubio fue el primero en hablar.

- Hola -fue lo primero que dijo, con algo de confusión- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te perdiste?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, porque aquello sonaba a algo que definitivamente un adulto diría.

- No -respondió sin titubear- Estoy dando un paseo -replicó, como si quisiera que el otro pusiera eso en duda-.

Ahora que lo veía de frente, Uchiha podía notar otras cosas que antes no, como que los ojos de aquel niño eran azules y que en sus mejillas llevaba unas curiosas marcas.

- ¿Estás seguro? -preguntó nuevamente-.

- Sí -respondió, un poco insatisfecho con la insistencia del otro-.

- Nunca te había visto por aquí.

- Yo tampoco te había visto.

- Que raro -y ahora el frunció el ceño pero después sonrió afablemente- Yo siempre vengo aquí cuando me escapo de mis papás.

Por un breve instante Sasuke se preguntó si era muy correcto que hablase con aquel niño, porque en un par de ocasiones su madre le había dicho que para evitar meterse en líos no debía de juntarse con niños que causaran problemas y a él, eso de escapar de tus padres sonaba a algo que definitivamente podía ponerte en un buen problema; aunque aquella duda como vino se fue, ya que el hijo menor de Fugaku se encontraba más interesado en lo que acababa de ver.

Así, con algo de timidez, el pequeño Uchiha bajó levemente la mirada antes de hablar nuevamente.

- ¿D–Dónde aprendiste a lanzar así? -cuestionó con voz baja-.

El rubio inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado, llevándose las manos tras la nuca, sonriendo nuevamente mientras apoyaba todo el peso de su cuerpo en el pie izquierdo.

- Mis papás me enseñaron ¡Ellos son los mejores'ttebayo!

Si Sasuke no se sintiera tan cohibido seguramente le habría dicho que su padre también era muy bueno, tanto que era el jefe del cuerpo de policía; pero en aquellos momentos el pequeño Uchiha se encontraba tratando de resolver algo más importante y es que era que no sabía cómo pedirle a aquel niño que acababa de conocer que le ayudase. Es decir, el rubio seguramente no se enojaría ¿Verdad? Porque parecía que estaba entrenando, por lo que seguramente no le importaría que se le uniera, así como tampoco debía de ser demasiada molestia que le diera algunos consejos para ayudarlo a mejorar su puntería. Sasuke realmente deseaba demostrarle a su padre que él también podía ser tan bueno como Itachi, así que sin duda alguna si tenía una pequeñita oportunidad de que alguien le ayudara, no iba a dejarla pasar, por más vergüenza que pudiera sentir.

- E... etto... ¿Pu... puedo practicar contigo?

El rubio se quedó observándolo en silencio unos segundos, como si no le hubiera escuchado bien, por lo que pensando que tal vez así había sido, Sasuke iba a volverle a preguntar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el otro niño soltó una risita alegre y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Así será más divertido, dattebayo!

Sasuke sonrió entonces también, sintiendo una calidez cosquillear en sus mejillas, encaminándose hacia el otro, dejando toda la inseguridad de lado.

El rubio había tenido totalmente la razón en que entrenar en conjunto sería más divertido, y aunque fue bastante claro que Sasuke no tenía la misma destreza que él, al de ojos azules pareció no importarle y en cambio, gustosamente comenzó a darle indicaciones sobre cómo mejorar su técnica. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, el tiempo se les había ido totalmente y el atardecer ya comenzaba, por lo cual, con algo de apuro, el pequeño Uchiha se apresuró a despedirse, agradeciéndole su ayuda y emprendiendo de regreso a casa lo más rápido que podía, esperando que no fuese a meterse en un lío, pero aunque eso pudiera suceder, aun así creía que habría valido la pena, pues había avanzado más en un solo día que lo que había logrado en semanas.

Desgraciadamente, casi cuando ya llegaba a su hogar, Sasuke cayó en cuenta que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre a aquel niño. Pero no le preocupó demasiado, ya que estaba seguro de que iba a poder verlo nuevamente en el bosque, aunque tuviese que ir a diario para ver si tenía la suerte de que el rubio hubiese hecho otro pequeño escape de casa.

Al menos esos habían sido sus planes, pues un par de días después todo cambió.

Desde que había entrado a la Academia, Sasuke prefería aprovechar sus descansos para continuar practicando. Así pues, como acostumbraba hacer cada día, cuando llegó el momento del receso, se puso de pie con la intención de ir al área de tiro, ignorando como siempre a todos sus compañeros, a los cuales no les tenía demasiada estima, porque muchos de ellos tenían la costumbre de hablar de él a sus espaldas, incluso aunque el tipo de cosas que dijeran no fuesen del todo malas.

Mientras iba de camino hacia el campo de tiro, le tocó entonces justo la suerte de encontrarse a un grupito de esos compañeros que les gustaba cuchichear sobre los demás; normalmente habría seguido su camino sin prestarles atención, pero una de las niñas que estaban allí le dio un empujón mientras pasaba al lado suyo, intentando adelantarse a sus compañeras; nada feliz, el joven Uchiha no pudo evitar girarse hacia la niña que le había empujado, pero pronto ella quedó en segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta de que no muy lejos de allí estaba otro grupo de niños y, entre ellos, para su gran sorpresa se encontraba el rubio que había conocido hacía unos días. Momentos después Sasuke entonces también se apresuró a rodear a los compañeros que habían pasado a su lado para que no taparan su vista, dándose cuenta de que todos parecían emocionados por aquel grupito donde estaba el rubio.

Sasuke se hallaba bastante asombrado, pues no podía creer que el niño que conoció en el bosque también estudiara en la Academia y él no se hubiese dado cuenta hasta ahora, aunque sinceramente era posible que lo hubiese visto antes, pero sólo de manera superficial, sin prestarle la más mínima atención, como hacía con todos los demás alumnos que no eran de su clase, ya que ellos eran los únicos que identificaba por fuerza de costumbre, pues los veía todos los días.

- ¡Él siempre se ve tan genial! -dijo una de las niñas-.

- Ojala pudiéramos acércanos -comentó otra-.

- No, ellos son de otro grado, de seguro se enojan si les hablamos -dijo esta vez un niño-.

- Ah-ah ¡Pero es tan injusto! ¿De qué sirve que el hijo de Hokage-sama esté aquí si no podemos acercarnos?

Esta era la primera vez que Sasuke les escuchaba decir algo que de verdad parecía de importancia. Él sabía que el hijo del Hokage se encontraba estudiando en la Academia, sin embargo, esa era una de las cosas que no le interesaban lo suficiente como para ponerse a indagar más al respecto, pues estaba concentrado en otros asuntos. Pero ahora que la oportunidad se presentaba, quizás no estaría mal que por lo menos se tomará la molestia de ubicar al hijo del Hokage, pues así como Sasuke escuchaba hablar maravillas de su hermano, también escuchaba comentarios del tal Naruto Namikaze.

- Oye -llamó entonces a una niña que estaba a su lado, tocando ligeramente su hombro- ¿Sabes quién de ellos es Naruto?

La niña a la que había cuestionado lo miró por unos instantes con sus ojos azules bien abiertos de la sorpresa, parpadeando profusamente.

- ¿No conoces a Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun? -preguntó ella boquiabierta-.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose un poco avergonzando, pues obviamente parecía que aquello era una información tan importante que todo mundo debía saberla. Sin más qué hacer, negó con la cabeza, a lo que la niña arqueó las cejas, girándose hacia el grupo de niños, levantando apenas la mano para señalar algún punto hacia el frente con el dedo índice.

- Es él.

- ¿Cuál? -cuestionó nuevamente, porque no ubicaba en lo absoluto hacia donde estaba señalando ella-.

- El que trae la camisa naranja.

El misterio estaba resuelto, porque solo había un niño en aquel grupo que llevaba puesta una camisa naranja. Aquel niño también era rubio, de ojos azules y tenía las mejillas marcadas.

Y era también el mismo niño con el cual Sasuke había practicado hacía muy poco.

Aquel día el pequeño Uchiha se dio a la tarea de investigar más, por lo que de ese modo se enteró de que Naruto había ingresado un año antes de lo acostumbrado a la Academia, debido a que había mostrado tener tanto talento que no tuvo problemas en ser aceptado. Era el mejor de su clase y constantemente estaba sorprendiendo a los maestros tanto de buena como de mala manera, pues de vez en cuando causaba algún alboroto ya que le encantaba hacer bromas.

Sasuke entonces desistió de su idea de querer encontrarse nuevamente con él en el bosque, pues ahora que sabía que era el hijo del Hokage, podía entender a la perfección porque Naruto era mejor, ya que ¿Quién no sería bueno si el mismísimo Hokage le daba lecciones? Naruto seguramente iba a aburrirse tarde o temprano de él, ya que Sasuke no se encontraba a su nivel. Y aquello era triste, porque antes de saber cuál era su nombre, había pensado que Naruto y él podían convertirse en amigos, ya que realmente se había divertido mucho cuando practicaron juntos.

Aunque... aunque quizás no todo estaba perdido. Si Sasuke continuaba esforzándose con su entrenamiento y se hacía mejor, no solamente su padre iba a estar orgulloso, sino que además podría acercarse a Naruto sin problemas.

Porque si los dos estaban a la misma altura ¡El rubio no pensaría que Sasuke era una molestia! Y sin duda alguna iba a querer ser su amigo.

_**Continuara...**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Notitas informativas:

Para las personas que llegaron a leer Distintos Caminos, el fanfic va a continuar, pero necesito darle un buen repaso al anime y al manga desde el comienzo para poner las ideas en orden. Sin embargo, con todos los spoilers que me han dado del manga, es un hecho oficial que el fanfic continuara por un camino diferente. Les sugiero también que si tienen tiempo, vuelvan a leer Distintos Caminos de poquito en poquito, porque creo que ya a todos se nos olvidó de qué iba XD yo he comenzado a leerlo nuevamente (y cuantos errores de horrografía y gramaticales he encontrado, pero prometo que apenas tenga tiempo, comienzo a editarlo todo desde el comienzo). Así que mientras me re-informo y vuelvo a revivir ideas, pienso seguir con otros fanfics para llenar el tiempo de espera.

Ese es el objetivo de este fanfic, que en realidad será corto, pues está planeado para componerse del prólogo, 4 capítulos y un epilogo. También pensaba retomar Anuario (¿Alguien más se acuerda de ese fanfic? 9.9) pero ese es otro tema que debo pensar muy bien, porque a ese también le hace falta vuelva a leerlo y le haga varias correcciones.

En fin, yo me despido porque es muy tarde por aquí y muero de sueño. Como siempre, agradezco mucho a quienes hayan leído y espero vernos por allí en el siguiente capítulo que publique, aunque no esté del todo segura de qué fanfic será ese capítulo ñ.ñ

PS. ¿Qué Kushina y Mikoto eran las mejores amigas del universo entero y que es imposible que Sasuke y Naruto no se conocieran en todo ese tiempo? Pues para eso el fanfic es un AU y aquí Kushina y Mikoto no se dan ni la hora del día (bueno tampoco tan así, que no se odian, simplemente no son cercanas).

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ M****ạ****rΐŋaİđεŋ**. "Si dos antiguos amantes pueden seguir siendo amigos, es porque aún continúan enamorados o en realidad nunca lo estuvieron._..._" —°¤:.


	2. Capítulo I, Parte 1

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**En OtRaS ViDaS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo I, Parte I**

**E**l reloj despertador sonó puntualmente como cada día.

Y como cada día, sacó una de sus manos de entre las sabanas y apagó la alarma, dejando nuevamente que el silencio se hiciera dueño de la habitación. El sol comenzaba ya a asomarse por las ventanas que se encontraban con las cortinas atadas, por lo cual la iluminación entraba sin problema alguno, pero pese a ello, se permitió continuar cómodamente acostado unos momentos más. Cuando finalmente se decidió a salir de la cama, hizo a un lado las mantas y se incorporó, tallándose el ojo izquierdo con uno de sus puños mientras bostezaba; sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que junto a su pierna, de entre las sabanas se asomaba un sospechoso objeto de color verde.

- ¡Aniki!

Y el silencio había sido roto nuevamente mientras Sasuke Uchiha se levantaba de la cama bruscamente, sosteniendo en una de sus manos un pequeño dinosaurio de felpa.

Aquel dinosaurio le pertenecía desde que era un niño. De los juguetes que tuvo en su tierna infancia, únicamente quedaba como prueba ese muñeco de felpa, el cual había decidido conservar por razones que a veces ni él mismo entendía. El dinosaurio sin nombre había estado guardado en un armario por los últimos años, sin embargo hacía poco, Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, lo había encontrado por casualidad mientras buscaba unos sellos en la habitación del menor. Desde entonces, Sasuke a veces se levantaba algunas mañanas para encontrarse con el hecho de que su hermano se escabullía en su habitación, sacaba el muñeco de felpa de su escondite y entonces lo colocaba junto a él.

- Eres de lo peor -comentó hacia la nada-.

Más resignado que otra cosa, Sasuke avanzó unos pasos en su habitación y entonces colocó el muñeco sobre una repisa donde tenía otros objetos. A esas alturas la única forma de detener a Itachi sería deshaciéndose del peluche... pero lo cierto era que el Uchiha menor era incapaz de hacer tal cosa, por lo que realmente ya no tenía caso el esconderlo.

Sí, aquella tenía la apariencia de ser otra mañana común. Bostezando nuevamente, Sasuke comenzó a quitarse la pijama, empezando así a alistarse para el día que le esperaba; muy poco tardó en mudarse de ropas y pronto estuvo listo para salir, aunque antes de ello se acercó a la mesa que se hallaba en una de las esquinas de su habitación, donde únicamente se estaban colocados dos portarretratos y el protector de Konoha que le había sido entregado hacía no mucho.

Sasuke a sus doce años finalmente se había graduado de la Academia de Konoha, siendo el número uno de su clase. Desde luego, como desgraciadamente no había completado su educación en un año -o menos-, no consiguió entonces que su padre pareciera especialmente interesado en sus logros escolares... aunque honestamente no era algo que lo sorprendiese, porque en los últimos años parecía que no importara lo que hiciera, era incapaz de conseguir que su padre le diese el mismo tipo de reconocimiento que a Itachi. El Uchiha menor admitía que incluso hubo una temporada en la que sintió que realmente odiaba a su hermano, porque deseaba enormemente que Fugaku le diera el mismo tipo de atención que le brindaba al mayor. Pero el pasar del tiempo consiguió que Sasuke, incluso a su corta edad, madurara lo suficiente como para entender que aquella preferencia no era culpa de Itachi.

Además es bastante difícil odiar a un hermano que está al pendiente de tu bienestar, trata de animarte cuando estás decaído, hace cosas para hacerte feliz y siempre que tiene la oportunidad, te dedica todo su tiempo libre. Así uno simplemente no puede odiar a gusto.

De ese modo, tomando como cada mañana el protector de la aldea, Sasuke procedió a amarrarlo en su frente, dándole un vistazo algo desinteresado a las dos fotografías que se encontraban en la mesa. En la más reciente de ellas, aparecía él al lado de los compañeros con los que había sido colocado para formar un equipo, junto con el maestro que les asignaron. La otra era más vieja y fue tomada en un evento escolar un poco más de un año antes de su graduación; allí aparecía él junto a Itachi, ambos sonriendo hacia la cámara... sin embargo, era lo que se encontraba en el fondo lo que siempre había llamado la atención de Sasuke, pues cuando la fotografía había sido tomada, por pura casualidad, en aquel momento otro alumno se encontraba caminando a cierta distancia, en compañía de su madre la cual tenía tomada de una mano, mientras que con la otra mano parecía señalar algo que se hallaba fuera de vista.

Habiendo terminado de colocarse el protector, Uchiha extendió entonces la mano, tomando el portarretratos donde se encontraban su hermano y él, aunque como siempre, lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en aquel alumno que por un despiste había fotografía también: aquel chico se trataba de Naruto Namikaze, el hijo del Cuarto Hokage, quien se había graduado el año anterior, debido a que iba en un curso superior al suyo.

Sasuke había conocido a Naruto hacía unos años, por una casualidad del destino. En su momento le había parecido que podría darle a su madre una respuesta diferente cuando le preguntara si había hecho algún amigo; la intención había durado muy poco debido a que Sasuke se dio cuenta de que su prospecto para amigo estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. Siendo el hijo del Hokage y la jefa del Consejo, Naruto era prácticamente inalcanzable para él; pero tan testarudo como era Sasuke, se había decidido a que mejoraría hasta el punto en el que estuviera a la altura del Namikaze menor. Y mientras continuaba religiosamente con su arduo entrenamiento, Sasuke también había tomado la costumbre de observar a Naruto a lo lejos, a una distancia prudente que lo dejara pasar desapercibido. Sus años de observación en diferentes lugares -como la Academia, las calles, el campo de juegos, las ceremonias oficiales y hasta el restaurante favorito de Naruto-, de algún modo le fueron dejando conocer poco a poco detalles significativos del hijo del Hokage.

Naruto no era especialmente un prodigio, como al comienzo había pensado, sino que se dedicaba a entrenar con absoluta entrega. Si bien era cierto que sus padres guiaban su entrenamiento, era la determinación de Naruto lo que al final le hacía alcanzar el éxito.

Era obstinado, lo que en ocasiones resultaba tanto bueno como malo. Pero aun en su obstinación, el rubio tenía las mejores intenciones.

A pesar de ser hijo del Yondaime y la Consejera Mayor, jamás presumía de ello; si bien era cierto que gustaba de fanfarronear, nunca lo hacía a costa de sus padres, sino de sus propias habilidades, aunque estas en ocasiones pudiesen llegarle a fallar.

Estaba decidido a ser Hokage. Esa era una de las primeras cosas que siempre le dejaba saber a las personas que conocía por primera vez. La cantaleta eterna de Naruto es que si su padre era un buen Hokage, él iba a ser aún mejor.

Siempre que tenía la oportunidad, solía hacer pequeñas cosas que otros shinobis no se tomarían la molestia de realizar, como pararse a ayudar a ancianos, buscarle refugio a animales abandonados, enseñarles algún truco a los niños que se lo pedían u ofrecerse de voluntario para hacer entregas en el hospital. El amor que Naruto le tenía a Konoha y a su gente podía llegar a ser cegador.

Tan cegador como su lealtad y su sentido del deber. Metiéndose a dar la cara cuando veía alguna injusticia o como el rumor que había corrido por la aldea, de que los pasados exámenes chunin en Suna, en una prueba de supervivencia que debía de ser individual, Naruto se había negado a dejar atrás a los otros genin de Konoha, ingeniándoselas -con ayuda de sus compañeros que habían formado equipo con él al graduarse de la Academia- para que todos llegasen a la fase final.

Estas cosas y más habían hecho que con el tiempo Sasuke comenzara a admirarlo, convirtiéndolo en su inspiración y haciendo desearle que algún día él pudiera pararse a su lado, como un igual.

Desde luego, todo eso era algo que sólo Sasuke sabía y que nunca diría en voz alta ni siquiera bajo tortura. Su deseo de ser amigo de Naruto o la admiración que sentía por él, eran un secreto y así planeaba mantenerlo.

Así pues, dejando la fotografía nuevamente en su lugar, Sasuke procedió a iniciar con un nuevo día. Como cada mañana, se despidió de su madre; su padre, típicamente, no estaba a la vista, del mismo modo en que Itachi tampoco se encontraba, pero su hermano había tenido la atención de dejarle el desayuno preparado a manera de saludo matutino -eso y el peluche que insistentemente colocaba en la cama-.

Y también, como todas las mañanas, al llegar al punto de reunión con sus compañeros, Sasuke ya estaba preparado para soportar la misma rutina de todos los días.

Cuando el Uchiha menor se graduó de la Academia y se le asignó como miembro del equipo siete, tuvo que darse un manotazo en la frente.

Tobio Nasuteru, el primero que fue nombrado después de él, no suponía un problema. No era especialmente sobresaliente, pero tampoco era un inepto, así que no sería una carga. Sin embargo, cuando Sakura Haruno fue mencionada después, Sasuke no dudó en levantarse y replicar, porque Sakura no se distinguía precisamente por ser la alumna más prometedora y por encima de todo, era una chica por la que Uchiha sentía especial desagrado, siendo que ella formaba parte de su indeseado club de admiradoras y en los últimos años no había hecho otra cosa que atosigarlo. Sus quejas, sin embargo, no sirvieron de nada y al final terminó atascado con Sakura en el mismo equipo. Así que Sasuke hizo lo único que podía: le dijo que no le gustaba y que debía de dejarlo en paz o de lo contrario, no respondería de cualquier daño físico que cayera sobre ella si se atrevía a ignorar su advertencia. Después de eso, Sakura ciertamente disminuyó sus intentos de agradarle o conseguir que pasara tiempo con ella, pero no se rindió del todo.

Sasuke hubiera querido decir que lo único rescatable de su equipo era el jounin que les asignaron como encargado del equipo, pero sería mentir. Kakashi Hatake se alejaba mucho del concepto de maestro ideal. Y ni se hable de puntual.

Así que la rutina diaria consistía en esperar en el lugar acordado, con Sakura a veces haciendo tentativos intentos de hablarle -o de acercársele-, mientras que Tobio solía llenar el silencio comentando acerca de sus misiones anteriores y de alguna cosa relevante en ellas. Y el tiempo de espera no era seguro, porque Kakashi tenía la mala costumbre de llegar tarde la mayoría de las veces.

Pero no ese día. Ya que apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que Sasuke llegase, cuando Kakashi se apareció frente a ellos en medio de una explosión de humo.

- ¡Yo! -saludó gustosamente Kakashi, levantando su mano derecha- Que gusto da ver que todos ya están aquí.

- Lo que da gusto es que hoy no te hayas perdido por el camino de la vida, Kakashi-sensei -respondió Tobio, acomodándose el protector de la aldea-.

- Oh, eso es porque hoy es un día muy especial -contestó, cruzándose de brazos-.

- ¿Especial? -preguntó con curiosidad Sakura- ¿Vamos a hacer algo diferente?

- Exactamente -dijo, con una sonrisa que se adivinaba bajo la máscara que usaba- Hoy van a tener una prueba sorpresa.

- ¡¿Eh?!

La expresión que pusieron los tres alumnos fue suficiente como para saber que la sorpresa no estaba sólo en la prueba.

- Pero calma, calma -dijo, bonachonamente, moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo, para enfatizar sus palabras- No se preocupen, es una prueba de campo. Vamos a poner en acción lo que aprendieron en la Academia y en estas semanas como equipo, así que tendrán que trabajar juntos para conseguir su objetivo.

- Entonces ¿Es como una misión? -habló Tobio-.

- Hmn -Kakashi se llevó la mano derecha al mentón, en un gesto pensativo- Sí, como una misión... verán, otro camarada de la aldea, un chunin, será puesto a prueba también. Él no sabe que va a ser examinado, así que parte de su misión es que él no se dé cuenta de sus intenciones.

- ¿Y cuáles intenciones son esas, Kakashi? -habló finalmente Sasuke-.

- Van a quitarle un pergamino -dijo jovialmente- Esta mañana le han dado un rollo para enviarlo por la tarde. Deben de obtener el rollo sin que él lo note, así que para eso necesitan un buen plan y poner en práctica sus mejores técnicas de sigilo.

- ¿Qué pasa si nos descubre? -preguntó la única kunoichi presente-.

- Si él no se da cuenta de que están intentando tomar el pergamino, supongo que pueden intentarlo nuevamente. Pero si no, entonces fallan la prueba y seguiremos teniendo misiones rango D por un tiempo.

Tobio y Sakura dejaron salir un suspiro ante eso, ya que aunque las misiones de rango D no eran difíciles, tampoco eran especialmente divertidas... limpiar el sótano de alguien o arrancar malas hierbas en un jardín no eran actividades muy interesantes que se dijera.

Y Sasuke compartía la idea, porque aunque sabía que todos los genin comenzaban de esa manera, aun así le parecía absurdo dejar que su tiempo continuase desperdiciándose en actividades tan vanas. Si aquella era la oportunidad para librarse de seguir realizando actividades inútiles, él no iba a dejar que por ningún motivo se le escapara, así eso implicara que realizara la misión sin ayuda, teniendo en cuenta que de los tres él era el mejor.

- ¿Cómo luce ese pergamino, Kakashi? Y más importante ¿A quién se lo tenemos que quitar? -cuestionó con absoluta seriedad, cruzando los brazos-.

- Buenas preguntas, Sasuke... déjame ver, el pergamino se encuentra en un contenedor de color negro. Se lo acaban de dar hace poco, así que seguramente si se apresuran y lo encuentran, quizás aún lo lleve sujeto en la cintura. Y sobre quién es...

Kakashi sonrió, cerrando su ojo visible -ya que el otro se encontraba cubierto por el protector de la aldea que llevaba cruzado a mitad de la frente-, se llevó las manos a la cintura y cuando habló, su voz sonó entusiasta.

- Creo que alguno de ustedes lo debe de conocer... es Namikaze Naruto, el hijo del Hokage.

Naruto, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Número uno en su generación de la Academia. Experto en la utilización del Kage Bunshin. Que hizo contrato con el Jefe Sapo, Gamabunta. Ahijado del sannin Jiraiya, quien fue el encargado de dirigir el equipo trece, al que Naruto perteneció. Ascendido a chunin en el último examen en Sunagakure, junto con sus otros dos compañeros de equipo. El único, además del Yondaime, que era capaz de realizar la técnica denominada como "Rasengan".

Naruto, que amaba el ramen, arrastraba una muletilla cuando hablaba, tenía un monedero en forma de rana, le encantaba el color naranja, cuidaba de las plantas del jardín de su casa y que hacía que a Sasuke le diera un vuelco en el estómago cada vez que lo veía sonreír.

Sí, Uchiha conocía a Naruto. Lo conocía _muy_ bien.

_**Continuará...**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Pues bien, para tratar de ser un poquito más eficiente con la regularidad con la que publico, decidí que sería más práctico si dividía los capítulos por partes.

Mientras veo qué tal me funciona esto, por favor, sigan prestándome su paciencia, lo cual es algo que agradezco mucho.

Mis pensamientos acerca del final de Naruto ya los expresé en las notas finales del capítulo 4 de Distintos Caminos, así que me abstendré de decirlos aquí. Por último, espero que la historia vaya siendo de su agrado y les doy las gracias por leerme. Nos vemos, si todo sale como lo planeado, dentro de poco.

PS. Soy una inútil a la que a veces se le van los errores a la hora de escribir, si alguien ve alguno, me haría muy feliz que me lo dijera.

**»»- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **"_Mueres siendo un héroe, o vives lo suficiente para convertirte en villano..._" -**»**


End file.
